


Down at the Swimming Hole

by Vidra



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Gimli and Legolas enjoy a mid-day break on their travels.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Down at the Swimming Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Anal Gaping & Dirty Talking
> 
> I am trying to do Kinktober 2020 this year, I'm hoping that by the end of October to have written 31 fics, I'm not sure if I'll be posting one a day or posting several as it's likely I'll try to get several written on days I don't have work. If you'd like to request a specific kink or pairing please feel free to submit an ask via this [ google form](https://forms.gle/TG34kr2FvSqbuEvM6) anonymously. I'll be posting post each fic separately rather than as an additional chapter so that you can look at the tag list and decide if that fic is your cup of tea or not.

They’ve been travelling for weeks now and when his companion’s keen ears had picked up the sound of rushing water they had happily deviated from their course and had found a creek that ran to this small pool hidden from view in a ravine. Gimli turned from shedding his armour and clothes to the sight of his fair companion slipping into the pool with a sigh of happiness. The sight of his love’s slender form diving beneath the water and coming up soaking, nipples pebbling at the difference in temperature between the cool waters and warm end of summer air made up his mind.

Wading into the water himself he easily caught the slender elf around the waist and pulled him back. Floating in the water their difference in height gone the dwarf allowed himself to take the opportunity to gently nip the pale skin of Legolas’s neck before sliding an arm up to pinch at one of his nipples. As always when touched so his love moaned and melted back into him.

“You had me just last night my love.” Legolas gasped, yet not pulling away.

“Aye I did at that, yet seeing you like this makes my blood heat for you.” The firm grind of his hips proved just how hot his blood already was. 

“Perhaps I’m sore still, you had me ride you so furiously.” 

“I’d be happy to do all the work and you know that you relish the ache I leave you with. In fact, I see some rocks over there you could brace yourself easily on.” An arm slid down to feel the length of his love already hardened “It feels like you’re fairly amenable to this my love.”

With a gasp of mock offence, his elven love made to move away only to be reined in by the quick hand that grabbed his hair and held him in place.

“Be a good elf and go bend over the rocks there. I'll grab the oil.” A firm shove sent his love forward to the opposite end of the pool where the water had formed a natural shelf in the rocks. 

By the time Gimli had grabbed one of the vials of oil from his bag and turned back to head over Legolas had made himself comfortable and was looking over his shoulder at his companion. Pausing the dwarf allowed himself to admire the view and slowly caress his thick length. The water had easily swept away what little travel dust had settled on his lover over the last several days and left behind just the skin so fair Gimli was reminded of pale marble but the part he could admit to enjoying the most in the current moment was the way his love had knelt and arched his hips caused his hole, still slightly gaped from last night, to be on display for his eyes only. Cursing the dwarf quickly made his way to his lover and settled behind him, despite their years together he couldn't help but marvel at their differences such as the sight it made to see his broad fingers spread easily covering and spreading his love’s cheeks further apart to expose his most intimate places.

Bending he easily buried his face into the ass in front of him and began licking and probing at the hole in front of him. It didn’t take much for Legolas to begin subtly trembling and grinding backwards as almost silent gasps slipping loose occasionally. After some time he pulled back admiring the reddened hue his beard had brought to the ass and thighs of the elf in front of him. 

“Gimli, please.” The plea accompanied by the hints of tears on his beloved’s voice.

“Don’t you worry, just making sure to thank your hole in advance for the service it’s about to give.” Stretching over his lover he retrieved the vial of oil from where he had placed it on the edge of the rock Legolas had bared himself against and uncorked it with his teeth. Tipping the vial he drizzled it across his fingers and then the rim of Legolas’s hole. Satisfied he set it back on the rock before easily slipping one finger into his love before setting a firm pace of fingering him open. In their years together Legolas had grown to love being pushed to accept his husband’s broad fingers as quickly as possible and the accompanying burn of muscle stretching. It didn’t take long for Gimli to be buried three fingers deep and pushing for the tight rim to loosen to accept that fourth finger that would give Legolas the preparation he needed to accept the thick girth that currently bobbed hard and turning a dark red behind him. 

Cursing as he managed to finally fit in his pinky Gimli rocked his hand until he was buried to the webbing of his thumb. Despite the stretch, Legolas eagerly ground his hips back as if trying to take the entire hand inside of him.

“That’s it, I think I can fit in you now, you love that stretch don’t you being made to be the perfect fit for me.” Grasping the oil Gimli dumped the last little bit on his cock and spread it before pulling his hand from the clenching hole and quickly burying his length inside instead. Gimli was unable to hold back his shout of being buried in the tight heat of his love, no matter how much he was stretched Legolas as always clamped firmly on down around his length once he was buried to the root within him.

Despite the sobbing gasps of his overwhelmed partner Gimli didn’t hesitate to set a punishing pace. Broadening his stance, he grabbed Legolas hips and pulled him back to meet the firm thrusts that caused his large balls to smack into Legolas’s own smaller and firmer ones between his widespread legs. 

“That’s it you feel so good. One of these days I’ll get one of those metal toys so I can keep you open for me at all times, you’d like that wouldn’t you, being available for my use at all times.” voice depending into a growl Gimli couldn’t help but spin the image for both of them.

“We’ll need a variety of sizes, of course, I’ve seen ones that would put my size to shame, work you up to one of those so that I can just slide right in and enjoy how loose you’ll feel around me. You always feel just as tight as our wedding night when I had you for the first time. Just imagine that emptiness you’ll feel inside if we stretch you open that much. For all your coyness we both know if you could you’d permanently be seated on my cock or a toy.” 

The answering sob and seizing of the body beneath him made Gimli chuckle, his elf could be pushed to the edge so easily at times. Letting himself cover the slender form beneath him he nipped at the pale skin as he allowed himself to find his release inside his husband. 

Pausing to catch his breath he pulled back so he could view one of his favourite sights, times like this made him wish he was a better artist if only to be able to catch the eroticism of the gaping hole beginning to leak oil and streaks of white cum. Legolas had allowed himself to fully collapse against the rock he had braced himself against for their coupling but knew to keep himself spread for his husband’s enjoyment. Tentatively one slender hand made its way back to feel at his now red and swollen hole to feel just how much open he still was.  
“Perhaps we should alter our travel plans. This view has made me decide we should get those toys sooner rather than later.” Grinning wickedly Gimli gathered his slender love up into his arms and sank them both back into the pool.

“Perhaps we shall” Legolas whispered in reply, settling his head to rest easily on the broad, furred chest of the dwarf that held him so tenderly despite the roughness of their coupling.


End file.
